Wildfire
by emxpheral
Summary: "Damon's eyes bored into hers, gazes locked. Neither wanted to break it. They've been under this type of spell before but for some reason, this was different, it felt different." A bamon AU fic of sorts, based off 7x01, one-shot


**Disclaimer:** These characters are property of LJ Smith and TVD, The CW. No Copyright. Rights of the song "wildfire" belongs to Natalie Taylor.

"Why did you do that?!"

 _I've come so close to this_  
 _There's a feeling of such a heavy rush from it_  
 _And it whispers, calls out, holds on till I'm listening_

Its hot. Theirs an Intense heat every where she can feel it. Fire everywhere she turned. Sweat coated her golden caramel skin. However right now she's looking at one thing. One person. One creature. It didn't matter the flames weren't important anymore.

Bonnie had no idea why he was panting, he was a vampire he didn't need to breathe. Damon's back was turned to her. Shoulders moving along the pattern of his breath, he was crouched toward the body littered on the forest ground. The murky earth' leaves being burned and chartered, she could almost hear nature screeching in retaliation.

"Why did you do that Damon?" she reiterated with more conviction. Bonnie voice rarely ever shook, she thought of herself as a brave person. After all the monsters and creatures of the night she faced she thought she could handle just about anything. However for some reason Damon's back to her right this second shook her, stuck **fear** into her.

He turned around.

 _There's a wildfire_  
 _Set to blaze_  
 _Undiscovered here to change_

 ** _Flashback: 7 hours prior_**

 _"_ Is it Possible that things just got even worse while we were gone or, Is it just me?" Bonnie said as she packed another one of her blouses back in to her dresser, a pondering expression on her face. Damon, Alaric and her just got back from their little excursion in Europe. "Normally I would say its just you but considering the circumstances, steroline and mutt manage to make this town even more of a wreck while we were gone." Damon retorted, in classic Damon-like snark. Bonnie rolled her eyes and continued packing things away. He looked to be in a relaxed state with hands rested behind his head, on Bonnie's bed. He was dressed in clad leather jacket, white tee shirt, black combat boots along with messy raven black hair.

Bonnie stopped packing, and started thinking again. "Do you ever think of getting out of here?" she said thinking aloud. Bonnie sat on her bed, and looked at Damon waiting for his response. Damon seemed to contemplate the question for a hot minute then slapped a signature smirk on his face. " Now Bon Bon how would you possibly survive with out me?" "Damon" she gave him the 'look' that she gave him about 200 times a day, that read 'be serious or I'm setting your ass on fire'. Of course she wouldn't actually do it, but he wouldn't like to test that theory. He cast his eyes downward "I do think about it sometimes...but then I start thinking about what's left for me here and I...just stay because.." He cast his eyes back up and looked at her, as if the answer was written on her face.

"...Elena, you'd be leaving Elena behind" Bonnie says, she nods understandingly.

He stares at her.

For a second his mind goes blank, there are so many reasons why he should go but for some reason he only thought of two for why he should stay. Stefan and ...- he stopped that thought as soon as it came. Realization hit him. "Uhhh Yea, I should probably get going." Damon says swiftly getting up, looking at the door. "Oh um ok..." She replies, slowly standing from the bed, confusion written on her face. Damon walks to the door, he touches the door knob. He stands there. ' ** _You know what, we're not gonna do this',_** he thought. Damon abruptly turned around. Damon for once wanted to move on. Elena wasn't gonna wake up anytime soon, and he'll be damned if his reputation as "eternal stud" goes to hell because of a sociopathic warlock. However The first step to letting go is saying goodbye, and he did that, but he needs to let go of all the anger and repression he feels toward the circumstance of the situation the gang is currently in right now.

"Bon Bon you feel like takin' a road trip?"

Bonnie crossed her arms, eyebrows raised. **_"Where did that come from?"_** she thought.

"Uh considering we just got back from another trip and I'm not really in the mood to be stalked by your insane heretic mother and her friends, I'm gonna pass." Bonnie replied, nodding her head, assuring herself. Damon couldn't possibly be serious about this. Damon rolled his eyes, expecting that sort of reply. " I want to take a trip to the Gilbert cabin." He said in all seriousness. Bonnie looked at him, curiosity building within her. "Why?" She thought aloud, she was doing that a lot, she blamed Damon. Bonnie wasn't as outspoken as she was now, and she thought that was all his fault. "You asked me if I ever wanted to leave this place, and the first step to at least attempt to do that is letting go of the places that reminds me of her the most, the Gilbert cabin is one of them." He said. "As for my crazy mother and her bunch of freaks, I think we can handle any trouble that comes our way, Bon Bon." Damon took steps closer, closing some distance between them. Bonnie looked to be contemplating his reasoning. His intentions seemed genuine, but she couldn't for the life of her think of any reason as to why he seemed so ready to let mystic falls and Elena go. I mean just hours ago Alaric and him were getting mopey and drunk over there unfortunate love lives.

She also couldn't figure out why him leaving bothered her, she's the one who asked him if he would leave to begin with. Bonnie internally huffed, shaking her head from those thoughts, she knew where that would lead. A whole lot of confusion and heartbreak. She didn't need either of those in her already complicated life.

Damon's eyes bored into hers, gazes locked. Neither wanted to break it. They've been under this type of spell before but for some reason, this was different, it felt different.

 _There's a wildfire_  
 _fire fire fire_  
 _Ohhh_  
 _Whispering_

"Alright let's go", Bonnie finally said.

 ** _Present time_**

 _She should've known_ this would all end badly. The cabin was set a blaze before the heretic could harm a hair on her head. It was now that she realized he, the heretic wanted to kill both her and Damon in the fire. Why Malcolm, or whatever his name was, did what he did wasn't the question. The question was why did Damon rip his heart out, when he was just about to literally siphon the life out of her.

All he ever did was complain about how long it was gonna take for Elena to come back, and that stupid countdown. But he ripped his heart from his chest, Damon's hands were soaked in blood and all she was left with was confusion.

Damon finally faced her.

His eyes were doing that wild thing, where they looked wider, and well, wild. Then he looked at her as if she were some type of alien like creature. "You know, only you would question my motive for saving your life, will you ever just be I don't know, grateful." "Oh thanks for saving my life Damon, that was real courteous of you" Damon says mimicking Bonnie. Bonnie rolled her eyes, and looked at him strangely. The fire made him look different, casted some sort of eerie yet beautiful orange glow. Bonnie shook those thoughts. She knew that if they didn't get out of here now they would both end up getting burned. "Look Damon I know your upset about the cabin but we have to leave before this ends badly for both of us." She said. The fire seemed to be everywhere at this point. On the ground, the cabin, it was at the point where her powers couldn't keep it at bay anymore. it was all up to natures control. "You think I'm angry about the cabin?!" He yelled. Damon shook his head in disbelief. She just didn't get it, did she. Bonnie was always the smart one of the bunch, yet this went completely over her head.

"Aren't you?!" She yelled back, arms crossed, Bonnie was frustrated she just wanted to not get burned alive. But if Damon was gonna yell at her she was gonna snap right back.

"You know for someone so smart you-"

"Alright Damon, look, I'm sorry about Elena ok. I'm sorry that things didn't turn out the way you planned but-" she stopped talking. She looked at him, Bonnie was just so done and frustrated, she was gonna say what she felt for once. **_I'm so sick of this,_** She thought. Bonnie's eye brows were scrunched together in frustration. "You know what!, Damon I'm not Elena okay, I don't have the doppelgängers faces. There was no choice having to be made between you and Stefan okay. You are my be-" Bonnie didn't stop talking by choice this time.

 _I can't stay far from it_  
 _So beautiful_  
 _Pulls you in till' you feel it_  
 _And it whispers, calls out, holds on till' I'm listening_

 _There's a wildfire_  
 _Set to blaze_  
 _Undiscovered here to change_

Passion, the underlying fire in all of there stares throughout the years, and tension was released. It was ironic considering the setting this is was taking place. He kissed her like she's never been kissed before gently yet possessively. She loved it, every damn second of it. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Damon pulled her impossibly closer, **_she's so soft,_** he thought. Every thing else was disappearing in this moment it was just him and her. Of course they both remembered one of them need to breathe and they gradually broke away. Still clinging to each other, forehead on forehead. "Judgy has anyone ever told you, you talked to much." Damon whispered with a rarely worn, half smile. "Shut up" Bonnie grinned, she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him senseless. The world disappearing around them.

 _There's a wildfire_  
 _fire fire fire_  
 _Whispering_

 _Even if even if even if it all burns out even if_  
 _Even if it all burns out_  
 _We're still alive [x2]_

 _There's a wildfire_  
 _fire fire fire_  
 _Whispering_

 _There's a wildfire_  
 _fire fire fire_  
 _Whispering_


End file.
